Khans and Children
by AceOfEagles
Summary: What if Basilio and Flavia had kids? This is the answer to everybody who said why won't you get married. Might move up to T if I wanna get vulgar. Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem
1. Son of the khans

"Khan Flavia there's an intruder in the courtyard of the castle"

"What! Let me handle this."

As Flavia ran at a near supersonic speed to fight the intruder two things we're going on in her mind. The main thing she was thinking of was if the intruder was a risen cause if there's one there's more. The other thing is would the intruder be a good champion as after all the shepherds needed to take a break from all the fighting and she needed a new champion to kick Basilio's hairy butt again. Although she did have some feelings for Basilio they just we're seeing him being defeated two years in a row. When she got there she had seen this barbarian figure that looked like Basilio only younger not bald and had both his eyes. But he did have the same shade of blonde hair on his head and face.

"Stop in the name of Regna Ferox. I am khan Flavia and you are dead" The khan lioness shouted her battle cry in such a tone that made her citizens fear and yet love her.

"Well Flavia I already know who you are and you may call me Darrell and I am not here to fight but to tell you something. I hail from the future the same risen infected future that lucina hailed from and that is what I can say to you."

"So you know Chrom's daughter but who is your mother and father because they must be very skilled in order to get into the east castle."

"Well here's a hint I knew my way around the castle since childhood because I lived here."

"Wait so you're my child and I am your mother but who married me"

"The same man you call oaf"

"YOU MEAN I MARRIED THAT OAF AND HAD A CHILD WITH HIM"

"Well children actually my twin sister…" Darrel was cut off by his mother shouting

"YOU MEAN I HAVE A DAUGHTER AND HAD TWO CHILDREN WITH THAT OAF."

"Wow I don't remember you being this impatient."

"Don't you sass me I may be younger but I am still your mother. No child of mine is going to disrespect their parents, and where is your sister?"

"Talking to father about the same thing why do you ask."

At that moment Flavia was realize all the things that oaf would say to her tomorrow I mean this was new for her not only having one but two children from the future was hard, but the worst just hit her Basilio had died from Walhart in the future which meant back in that time line she was pregnant when that happened and couldn't go and defend him and when she died his sister and him had to be the khans of Regna Ferox.

"Darrel you must answer me this how old was I when I died."

"You were 50 and my sister and I were just 19 when it happened. Aella cried her eyes out that day all she ever wanted was parents and when you died she lost the only one she ever had. To make things even worse is that she cursed Walhart out when she had seen him and let's just say we avenged father's death after that. "

Flavia had to admit these kids had a lot of strength but then again they were her kids so it wasn't much of a shocker to her, but still they killed Walhart by themselves that was just a feat for any army much less two people.

"Mother I know what you're thinking and no we didn't do it alone I had my brother-in-law help defeat that over powered lobster on a horse."

"WAIT YOUR SISTER IS MARRIED, TO WHO"

"Dan'yong the son of Tiki and Yen'fay and let's just say having a dragon on our side helped a lot with risen and killing Walhart. He also became my best friend during our travels. "

Flavia knew she must have done something right because at least she taught her kids how to pick her allies and a dragon ally can help you a lot for stuff.

"Tell me the rest of your story when we get in the castle my son. I bet you need some rest from travelling here."


	2. Daughter of the Khans

Chapter 2

"Father you've been looking at me for 30 minutes now. For the last time I am your child from the future and yes I know how you and mother fight for power but if you just proposed to her…"

Aella was cut off by her oafish father as he was still processing that he had twins with Flavia in the future and because he died while facing Walhart that meant he had impregnated her before or doing the conquest of Valm. The horrible part was that his children never had a father but at least he wrote books for them apparently on how to use an axe and a bow. He also apparently had given his children his last axe and bow he used in the fight with Walhart. Now his daughter looked like a mix of his mother and Flavia seeing their features together on his daughter was amazing. She had long flowing black hair like his mother. Her body was very similar to Flavia's only a bit more curvaceous which probably came from his mother as well. Lastly was Aella's face it looked like a mix from what he had remembered about his mother was that she had deep green eyes which is daughter had, as well as Flavia's nose and lip color, but her cheek bones were the same height as his mother's. All he knew is that the guys probably swarmed to her faster than a moth to a flame and well if he was around in the future well the suitors would have to fight him to marry his little girl.

"Listen here Aella I am your father but lemme tell you this. YOUR MOTHER AND I MAKE OIL AND WATER SEEM LIKE A GOOD PAIR. In fact I'm surprised I was engaged to that woman in an alternate time line much less have kids with her."

"That woman taught me how to fight with a sword and because of that woman I survived in the hellscape that was called my home. Now to you father she may be just that woman but to me other than Darrell she was the only family I had. That woman raised me as her daughter and unlike someone she didn't die to some crazy killer wearing a metal lobster suit on a horse."

Basilio couldn't help pity, and yet get angry at his daughter. On the one hand he died before she was born and she had to face hoards of risen and still run a country with her brother as the two unified khans of ferox. Yet on the other hand he couldn't control his actions then so she shouldn't yell at him so he handled this problem the best he could.

"Aella listen to me the father who had you was a different man then me so I cannot answer for him but I am here now and though I may not be the exact same person as your mother described me to be but I am still your father and I am going to have you one day."

"Well mother did say you were an oaf but she said it doesn't matter if a man is an oaf or not what matters is his heart. She said you had the biggest heart of all and died while fighting for your country. The day you died was a sad day for Regna Ferox but as long as you didn't die by the hand of a pawn the country wanted to move forward with your name forever buried in the minds of the feroxi everywhere."

Those words warmed his heart coming from his daughter and he knew that Flavia would call him an oaf even after his death. While she was saying this he noticed something about the ring on her hand. Now he knew most of the children had their parent's wedding ring as memento, but he knew for a fact that Regna Ferox Khan ring was silver with the royal crest of Regna Ferox. This ring however was gold and had the royal crest of Chon' sin on it. So he came to the logical conclusion of his daughter marrying a prince.

"Aella, answer me this did you marry the child of Yen' Fay or Say'ri?"


	3. KAC Author note

**An Author's note for KAC**

**Ok the first thing is this the review I gave me self was a joke if you will call it that so stop saying it was pathetic and move on.**

**The second thing Betas I NEED BETAS but there are a few requirements.**

**1 you have to have an account here. (no duh)**

**2 you have had to beat fire emblem awakening. (spoiler reasons)**

**3 you have to be good with grammar. **

**Those are my only requirement's if you any of you people are interested review this or PM me.**

**3****rd**** thing once I have a beta the first two chapters will be re-uploaded to have better grammar and spelling.**

**That is all so have fun.**

* * *

**If you want the poll go to my profile**


	4. Another Author note

**Another Authors note**

**I do realize this must suck because of the lack of story but this is gonna have some good stuff in it I swear to it. **

**My first thing is a new poll as if you didn't read chapter 2 you might already know who Aella gets married to and I will introduce him in either the 5****th**** or 6****th**** chapter but I have no idea who Darrell so I have decided to make a poll for that which might be up today and will end when the 5****th**** chapter is up so far I do have 2 candidates but only one of them has a name so there may be a poll for that as well**

**My second thing is related to the first I may accept certain OC ideas or just canonical characters for pairings but it might have to be one of these 3 characters**

**Darrell's wife (name wise and idea wise I already have two candidates Morgan and Anna's daughter)**

**Say'ri's spouse (if Robin isn't the spouse)**

**Robin's spouse (He's a male and cannot be Tiki for story reasons this will only happen if Morgan is the wife for Darrell. Also has to be a canonical character.)**

**I will try to make some polls for the last one as I do have some wives in mind for him but some extras couldn't hurt. Just keep in mind that this will again only happen if Morgan is the wife if not Robin's spouse will be unknown**

**The last thing I need from the audience I have gathered or has seen this note is that the fourth chapter may not be up soon with all my school stuff going on so yeah and I do try to release chapters in pairs so if there is a delay then it might be a trio of chapters and before I go I'll answer any class related questions right now**

**Darrell is a Berserker **

**Aella is an assassin promoted from myrmidon **

**Dan'young is a male manakate**

**If you want the poll go to my profile**


	5. The prince of Chon'sin

**AN: I'm back in action after school work and Pokemon Y and my sheer case of not finishing this chapter because of those two things and maybe just maybe a hint of laziness so remember if you don't like it don't read it ok, so enjoy.**

* * *

_Mean while in Chon'sin_

Yen'fay was just relaxing in the Chon'sin palace wondering what he was going to do next when suddenly a figure who looked like him came in and then Yen'fay realized who it was.

"Hello my son, I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

Yen'fay was not surprised when his son came back from the future he was just surprised that he didn't come back until now. As this Yen'fay was from the future that Walhart took over and he lost his sister he knew he had a child and he knew it was with Tiki. It was because of this Yen'fay wondered if his son survived the war or not while coming back to this past. Obviously he knew that Dan'yong was very much alive as he wouldn't have been seeing him right now. He also knew that his son hated Walhart as much as he did as for his son lost both of his parents to that armor clad demon, yet he only knew that one was alive. Yen'fay always regretted going into the past because he couldn't be with his son and his son was the only successor to the throne of Chon'sin. Although there was one thing he had not expected quite yet of his son. He was engaged. Now his son by no means was ugly in fact he could easily pass as a human due to his height not being the diminutive manakate stature but just 2 inches under 6 feet which was tall for the fact that he is a manakate. He also had his mother's eyes with his father's snow white hair. His facial features were a mix of his own and Say'ri's which worked well on his face. His son also had some divine glow but considering his grandmother is Naga that does fit him.

Then his son spoke in a voice Yen'fay recognized but had never heard.

"Hello father so finally nice to meet you when I can talk. To answer all your questions for you, yes I am engaged to the daughter of the Khans, yes I am tall for being a manakate not that I mind it, yes I did help kill Walhart, and yes I did try to help rebuild what was left of Valm before _he _came into play."

Yen'fay knew who _he _was the fell dragon Grima. Knowing his son was literally the grandson of Naga Yen'fay always had known for his hatred of the chaotic dragon that had caused the future to become a living hell for all who had survived Valm to see. He knew his son barely escaped with his life but he wondered one thing, how did his son get sent here in fact how did the future children get sent to the location they were found in.

"Dan'yong, how did you get sent here of all places? I mean you could have been anywhere from Ylisse to Regna Ferox to even Plegia." The curious swordsman asked.

"Father with all honesty I can say I have no idea. Although Laurent had came up with a theory that we all were spawned at the death beds of our parents which does make sense except you never died in the future and we're not at Demon's Ingle which could mean that instead of death it could have been place of birth."

Yen'fay did see the logic in Laurent's theory and as his son added to it would have made sense that maybe the children were at the battle they're parents died at, but Yen'fay knew that even he could not have wrapped his head around this timey wimey outrealm gate stuff and if he tried he would get confused and lost so he stayed away from talking about it as much as he could. All his questions were answered except for one but even then it might be in a matter of days until this question would have been answered.

"So when do I get to see your Fiancé after all she is the daughter of the two most powerful warriors of Regna Ferox."

* * *

**AN: Ok so the poll on MY PROFILE has been extended to chapter 6 or 7 due to the fact that only 2 people have voted which means I need more votes and review votes will not be counted only poll votes. Now just saying I STILL NEED A BETA and I need somebody who can reply fast and get all the beta stuff done and those will be accepted in the reviews or you could just PM me also I must say I am truly sorry for those two author notes in a row so I will promise no more stuff like that ever again. Also if you guys have youtube channels subscribe to random anonymous or don't really that isn't up to me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**


End file.
